1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap holding structures and, particularly, to a strap holding structure for compact electronic devices such as portable telephones, portable computers, and so on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Compact electronic devices, such as portable telephones, internet wireless communicators, CD players, MP3 music players, mini electronic games, etc., have become more and more popular.
In a typical structure of holding electronic devices, it is inconvenient and uncomfortable for users to put these compact electronic devices into their pockets or hang them on their belts. Another conventional structure for holding electronic devices is a holder (i.e., an eyelet or the like) positioned in an electronic device so that a strap may be tied to the holder and hung around the neck. The holder is generally received in a receiving portion of the electronic device. When the holder has an axial force exerted on it, the holder can move axially off from the electronic device so that this structure might not hold the holder steadily in the receiving portion of the electronic device. In addition, this holder needs a screw to attach to the electronic device. Owing to the screw being positioned outside the electronic device, the screw will affect the appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, a simple and convenient holding structure for carrying a decorative strap on a compact electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.